Sanders No wait, I mean Saunders
by SandieBrody
Summary: After Greg's beating in 2007, he goes missing and seven years later he is found... But he's not the same man!


**Sanders… No wait, I mean Saunders**

**Greg's been missing for 7 years after his horrific beating in 2007, now he's back but he's not the same man…**

"Tonight, is the anniversary of one of our own who went missing seven years back… we shall treat tonight the same as any other night and keep doing what you always do… Dismissed" Russell told CSI Finley, Stokes, Sidle, Brody and Yeager (who had transferred from Day)

He handed out assignments and left with Morgan and Sean to go to their crime scene in Henderson, Finn went off to hers which left Nick and Sara to go to theirs at the Mediterranean Hotel were a cleaning woman had been shot and killed in a couple's room

After arriving the went up many floor to reach the cleared floor and meet up with Officer Simon who was first on scene, "The couple are in the next room and are a little shocked so we kept them together, all yours" He told them as Sara went to see the couple and Nick went to start processing the scene

Sara walked in and smiled as a man in his late 30's was sitting next to a woman with similar hair to his… Sandy blonde colour

"For the last time, we're not a couple, we're twins…" The man spoke with a north-ish, American accent which made Sara's ear prick up

"S'kk bro, they just want to help us" She had a strong British accent which was surprising if they were twins

"Erm… hey, I'm Sara Sidle from the crime lab and I need to process you, the man turned around and Sara looked at him closely and saw his swirling chocolate coloured eyes and sandy blonde hair that stood spikey, "Okay, who's first?"

The women around and she looked virtually the same except she had long hair tied up into a ponytail and was a few inches shorter, "You go first, Brin"

"Brin, I'm sorry I haven't been told your names?" Sara asked while unpacking her kit

"Oh okay, I'm Brin Saunders and this is my sister Brittany Saunders" He explained

"I need you to take off your t-shirt as you have a little blood on it so it's evidence now… you've got another one I suppose?" Sara told him and he nodded before slipping off his t-shirt…

Sara gasped in shock… "NICK!" She screamed which made everyone stopped what they were doing…

Nick came running into the room, "What is it, Sara?" He looked confused

"Look at Brin's back…" She pointed to the scars that spread from his neck to his lower back

Brin looked confused, "What's wrong? Am I in trouble?" He turned around and grabbed his spare t-shirt and put it on

Nick gasped too in shock…, "Greg?" He questioned

Brittany walked next to Brin as Officers came to the door as they heard Sara scream, "No, I'm Brin, didn't I just tell you?"

"How… long… have you… two known… each other?" Sara stuttered

"Nearly seven years… why?" Brin was seriously confused but wasn't ready for what was about to happen… Sara gleefully leapt over to him and grabbed him in a tight hug

"We've found you… we've finally found you!" She sobbed as Brin just stood there mouthing to his sister

Nick came over to rescue Brin and said, "What happened to you, mate?"

"I don't know you though?"

"What?"

"How am I supposed to know you?"

"Come on Greggy, your one of us, you were our best friend… can't you remember to years you spent training to be a fully-fledged CSI?" Nick rushed at a still confused Brin

"No…"

…

"Never seen you before… ever?"

…

Nick gently pulled Brin/Greg down the labs and into the break room where he cautiously sat down, "Where's my sister?" He wanted to know as they had separated them

"She's fine; we need to talk to you though… What's the first thing you remember with Brittany?" Nick asked

"How the hell am I supposed to remember?" Brin/Greg yelled back at him crossing his arms

"Okay, everything fine between you I suppose?" Nick questioned

Brin/Greg was fed up, "You know what, forget this… I just want to go home with Brittany now, we haven't done anything wrong!" He stood up and was about to leave before Nick put out his hand to stop him and without thinking Brin/Greg grabbed his wrist, yanked it and locked arms with Nick… He let go and sighed before storming off

"How did you do that, G?" He muttered under his breath before following him, Brittany was with Sara in interrogation and they were also having problems before Brin/Greg stormed in and began pulling his sister away, she followed

"Brittany, we're not done!" Sara called after them and exited to meet Nick as they watched Brin/Greg and Brittany leave together…

Sara watched closely as Brittany turned her head slowly and gave a smile that sent a chill down Sara's neck, "I'm not so sure it's entirely Greg's fault, I think Brittany's the one controlling their relationship… I'm going to bring up her record and see if she's in our database" Sara left and entered AV

Morgan was in there so she sat down next to her, "Hey Sara, what's up?" Morgan asked Sara who looked stressed

"You remember me telling you about Greg Sanders our former Lab Tech who went missing many years back?"

"Yeah?"

"He's back… with his 'sister'; I don't buy it though so I'm going to bring up her record… What you working on?"

"D.B in Henderson, a mister Ray Saunders, died of…." Morgan began

"Hold on, Saunders?"

"Yeah"

Sara furiously tapped away at Morgan's computer, "His daughter… Brittany Saunders… That's the woman with Greg… We need to get her back, promptly!" Sara jumped of her chair and ran out of the labs into PD, "Brass, get Brittany back, she's got some explaining to do…"

Within 20 minutes Brittany was sitting sighing back in interrogation with Brin/Greg standing outside watching, "Brittany, we've read your record, you have no brother… What happened to your father?"

"Hmmm"

"Well?" Sara waited

"Thank God that bastard's dead… He was mean to me… Good job he's gone" Brittany muttered

"Why?"

"He never listened to me, I was invisible, and he pushed me away, made me a loner, no-one wanted me, no friends, no family, and I had no-one… Until Brin came, he was like a lost puppy so I took him in… Simple as" Brittany explained

"How though?"

"These, memory loss tablets, once a day… I just wanted someone, I'll wear off by tomorrow, I'm so sorry but you have no idea how long I was without anyone… 27 years, long-time"

"Did you kill your father?" Sara had to ask

"No, he was a drunken sod, over-dosed I suppose" Brittany felt her tears well up, knowing this would probably be the last time she's see her Brin

She looked at the one-way glass sensing him there, "Can I see one last time?" She asked

Sara nodded and they left, Brin/Greg jumped as the door opened and saw that Brittany had cried, "What's wrong Brit?" He asked, not really wanting an answer

"I'm sorry Brin but this is farewell, I'm leaving now"

"Why? What's going on?" He was getting agitated

"You name isn't Brin… It's Greg and I've been lying to you for some years now… This is where you work and have a proper family… I'm so sorry" She went over and hugged him

Morgan came round the corner at the moment and saw Greg for the first time… He was standing alone and watching a women leave him with Sara, she went up behind him, "Erm Hi, I'm Morgan Brody"

Greg turned around and felt swooned, a beautiful, blonde women was behind him, he smiled and nervously giggled, "Gr-greg"

He hoped she was working with him in the future…

Love was in the air

…

**FINxXx**

**Hope you like?**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


End file.
